Russdoc
by cooliochick5
Summary: Russel has had a long day, but goes to check on Murdoc anyway. Some interesting events follow.
1. Chapter 1

Long hard days of taxidermy made for one very tired drummer. Russel Hobbs gets up from his spot on the floor, stretching his thick arms high above his head, wincing at the series of popping joints to follow. It was about time for him to turn in for the night, though a quick glance at the clock let him know that it was only eight thirty at night.

"Wonder what Mudz is up to." The drummer questioned out loud, smirking a bit at the thought of his boyfriend, most likely already in bed, either drunk out of his mind or stoned like no other. Deciding it was still worth while to check on the man, the drummer trudged out to the vacant hallway outside of his workshop, heading to the lift at the end of the hall. He stepped inside, the lift groaning under his weight as he jabbed the button for the car park. The thing creaked and ground before beginning its rickedy descent to Russel's desired stop.

Once he reached his destination, Russel wasted no time in getting out of the lift, heading straight for Murdoc's love-shack-on-wheels.

Noodle and 2D were out on a movie date tonight, meaning Russel could do just about whatever he wanted at this point. With this thought in mind, a small smile spread across the man's lips, flinging the door of the shack open, letting himself in. The strong scent of booze and weed reached Russel's nose, causing the smile to grow even more.

"Yo, Mudz." He called out into the dim-lit room, doing his best to step around the empty beer bottles that littered the room. A soft hum is the only response you get and you strain your ears, hearing a light vibrating now.

"Mudz,-" Russel call out again but his words are caught in his throat as he step into Murdoc's room. There on the bed is his boyfriend, a ball gag between his teeth, legs spread wide, and a rather large vibrator slathered in lube shoved inside of his tight, gorgeous body. His eyes are shut tight as he writhes on the bed, fingers digging into his bed sheets. With a closer look, he sees egg vibrators buzzing away at soft pink nipples and a cock ring around a throbbing member.

"Hey, babe." Russel finally find your words, a hard on already building up in his jeans. The drummer step closer to the bed, resting his hand on Murdoc's knee and rubbing gently. His's touch causes a soft moan to slip past the ball gag, sending a shiver up his spine. A large hand reaches down, pushing the ball gag out of the way of his lover's mouth.

"Ah, s-sweet Satan, Russ...what took ya?" He groans, attempting to sooth an ache in his jaw. The drummer presses kisses along his jaw bone to apologize, trailing them down to his neck.

"Sorry, babe, I was busy." He bites into the flesh of the bassist's warm neck, causing another moan.

"Quit bein' a tease and fuck me already." Murdoc groans, pushing his legs up further.

"Man, you're bein' demandin' tonight, huh?" Russel trails the kiss lower, now eye to eye with his boyfriend's chest. The egg vibrators are buzzing away, abusing the nipples they were currently clamped around. The drummer flicks the one on the left nipple, causing the bassist's eyes to slam shut in pleasure.

"Sweet Satan!" He grunts, fingers gripping the sheets again. Russel smirks, unclasping the vibrator to show a bright red bud, slightly swollen from the stimulation. The drummer smirks at this before pressing his tounge flat against the nub before closing his lips around it, sucking gently. Had the cock ring not been holding back his orgasm, Murdoc would have lost it at this point.

"You're gonna be sore in the mornin', man." Russel moves on to the right nipple, being sure to suck particularly hard this time. Murdoc screams out, his cock giving a particularly hard pulse at this.

"You're a sodding tease, ya know that?"

"Nah, man, that ain't teasing," The drummer smirks, reaching between his boyfriend's legs now, gripping the end of the vibrator. He pull the toy back before slamming it back into place. The toy hits a bundle of nerves, sending the bassist into a fit of moans, "That is."

"Fucking hell, just do me already!" The bassist is bucking his hips upwards at this point, desperate for contact. His aching length is practically pressed against his stomach, throbbing rythmacly.

"How long were ya waitin'?" Russel asks hotly, pressing his lips to the center of Murdoc's chest. A rapid heart beat is felt against his lips, leading to a smile.

"W-what time is it?"

"Nine at night."

"T-three hours." Murdoc answers your first question. The answer makes the drummer a bit sad, knowing that he had left his boyfriend without out release for so long.

"Dun worry, babe, I'm gonna take care of you." Russel leans up, pressing a heated kiss to his lover's lips. As he leans up, his own clothed arousal brushes against Murdoc's exposed one, causing them to both groan out. The bassist reaches up, brushing his rough fingers against Russel's arms, attempting to bring him closer. By now, the man's legs are spread much wider, only half of the vibrator still actually in his body. Russel reaches down, tugging his out the rest of the way.

Murdoc shivers at the loss, but doesn't have much time to dread over it.

"Think ya need to be stretched anymore?" Russel is working to shed his own clothes before joining his over in the bed.

"No."

"How do you want to be done tonight?" Russel rubs his hands together to warm them up before gripping the member in front of him. The head twitches his hand as he thumbs the slit, drawing more precious moans from his lover. The tip is already lathered in precum, something Russel couldn't stand for. He kneels in front of the bed, placing his hands on either one of Murdoc's knees before lowering his face to be eye to eye with the swollen member. He presses a soft kiss to the tip, sending a rough shiver up the green man's spine. He takes the cock into his mouth, closing his lips around what he can take and using his tounge to make up for the rest.

On a normal day, Murdoc would have loved the inability to cum, topped with a blowjob, but today, he just wanted some straight up fucking. He wasn't used to being on bottom, so the position change was causing him a bit of frustration.

"RUSS, IF YOU DON'T PUT YOUR FAT COCK INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW-." But the threat never comes as Russel rises to his feet. His own pride is pulsing now, standing proudly.

"Ya never answered my question." He says, looming over the bassist now.

"Hard, rough, and facing forward." Murdoc answers, body having already been ready for hours. A smirk spreads across the drummer's face as he nods, kneeling back on the bed between his lover's legs. He reaches over to the night stand, grabbing the condom and lube Murdoc had left for him. Having done this many times, the contents of the nightstand find their way to their intended place in a matter of seconds.

The next part, however, was one that neither man could ever really get used to. People weren't jigsaw puzzles, meaning they never quite fit together as perfectly as they wanted to.

Murdoc braces himself against the headboard of the bed as Russel pushed his way inside, groaning at the pressure around his cock.

"F-fuck, Mudz, shoulda stretched ya more." He pants, rubbing his boyfriend's stomach to keep him relaxed. Even Murdoc had a tendency to tense up at this part, killing the pleassure for both of them.

"S-shut up, I know y-you- Ah! S-sweet Satan, right there!" Murdoc groans out as the tip of Russel's cock brushes against his prostate. Russel aims for the spot, hitting it almost dead on again and again. The drummer reached between their bodies, grasping Murdoc's heavy member, removing the ring from the base. He pumped it roughly in his hands, feeling the bassist's body tense as they neared their orgasm.

The timing between them was never quite perfect, as Murdoc usually came rather abruptly, while Russel needed a little bit of encouragement first.

Murdoc groaned out as his cum coated Russel's hand and chest. He was tired from the three hours he spent alone and now waited to be filled by his lover. The rhythmic thrusts inside his body were the only thing keeping him awake. He reached up, rubbing his boyfriend's arms.

"C-cum for me, luv..." He gave both arms a gentle squeeze to inforce the demand before it was fulfilled. The hot semen was caught by the condom, but the warmth was still there. Murdoc shuttered softly as his lover pulled out and laid down beside him.

Russel rolled onto his side, pulling Murdoc into his arms and resting his head on his chest. The man was still recovering from his orgasm, making his chest warm. He was still panting lightly from the love-making.

Russel closed his eyes, letting his lover's rapid heartbeat relax him. The constant thump always relaxed him after a long day. Murdoc's breathing began to even out now, indicating that the bassist was now asleep. However, Russel wasn't ready for that yet.

A soft bite to a nipple woke Murdoc up instantly.

Yup, it was time for round two.

**_A/N: So, one of my reviewers brought this pairing to my attention and, well, this happened. I have no idea what I was doing and I dunno if I'm gonna keep it up, but yeah, tell me what ya think :D_**

_**disclaimers: I own nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to what?" Murdoc smashes his hands against his computer keys, still not fully processing the request. He had been frustrated lately with all the new work the band was doing, leaving very little time to spend 'relaxing' with Russel.

Speaking of which, the drummer was standing before his lover, a pair of headphones and a silk scarf tight in his hands.

"You've been so pent up lately, I just want you to try something new."

"And by new, you mean...?"

"You won't be able to hear or see anything with these on. All you can do is focus on the pleasure I give you." Russel blushes at his own statement, causing Murdoc's heart to melt.

"Fine," he growls, standing to remove his shirt, "But I won't cum if this is stupid."

* * *

><p>Now in complete dark, silence, and on his hands an knees, Murdoc waits, though rather impatiently, for his lover to get to work. However, Russel is feeling extra mischevious today, pinching his boyfriend on the bottom before doing anything he actually liked. Murdoc rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. What a typical thing of Russel to do. Guessing the drummer's next move, Murdoc waits in anticipation as his left nipple it pinched between Russel's thumb and forefinger. The pec itself was already tender and swollen from previous acts of love making, something the bassist and drummer tried to fit in as much as humanly possible, making the sensation brand new. Murdoc whimpers as the bud stiffens in his lovers hand, a sting blossoming in his chest and spreading southward. Murdoc could feel his cock throb between his legs, already begining to swell to its full length. Russel continues to pinch the bud, now adding a slight twist now, sending an almost pained pleasure through Murdoc's chest. He hardly as time to enjoy it as he feels a tongue at his right nipple, licking the nub and exciting the basist. He mutters an 'o-oh...' as two soft lips lock around, sucking gently. It had been discovered early on that Murdoc's right nipple was more sensative than the left. Couple with Murdoc's secret love of having them stimulated, even going as far as to rub them himself if Russel was taking too long, the drummer always too advantage of his love's little kink, indulging in a few of his own in the process<p>

Murdoc became increasingly uncomfortable as the drummer moved down his chest, placing kisses where he felt necessary. He always stopped to place a kiss about Murdoc's beating heart, enjoying the way it throbbed beneath his lips. Murdoc often became frustrated by this as Russel would usually spend more time than he liked here, pressing his hand or ear to his chest to feel or listen to his boyfriend's heartbeat, getting increasingly excited as it got faster. Murdoc usually let him press his hand against his skin so he could feel it when they made love, but tonight he was getting frustrated, already angry that he couldn't see or hear his lover's movements. Russel picks up on this as he is now trailing his kisses again, placing one on Murdoc's stomach before placing one just about his swollen member.

Murdoc is plenty smart to know not to get excited about this. Russel was never one to go straight in to stimulating Murdoc's cock while in a playful mood. No, that was the last thing he's get to work on. Instead, he trails a thick finger down Murdoc's spine, a spread of chills and a shudder follow his finger as he reaches his boyfriend's tailbone.

Murdoc is fairly certai- no, he knows exactly what's to come next. He always hated this part too. The scent of cherries fills his lungs, making him feel almost completely nausious. Russel knows this all too well, pressing a kiss to Murdoc's temple, rubbing his stomach lightly in an attempt to relax him.

The first digit is inserted slowly, a shiver running down Murdoc's spine. The lube feels cold despite the heat from his boyfriend'a hand and the stretch feels just as weird. The digit is followed by a second, Murdoc's most hated part, as they work their way inside his body. Russel's hands would twitch and flex on their own, making Murdoc feel even more uncomfortable. They didn't at all feel like his lover's pulsing eight and a half inch rod, they felt more like a weird tentacle, thrashing around in there, it just never felt right. The hand was soon withdrawn and Murdoc could feel his boyfriend looming above him, getting into position.

This part always got him excited, but what happened next had him floored. He was grabbed suddenly and stood up. He hardly has time to this as he is soon bent over his bed, one arm around his waist to keep him standing. From this angle of intrusion, Murdoc can feel a whole new sensation. If he had to describe just what he felt at this moment it would begin with the throbbing. Russel's cock head was deep inside Murdoc. He could feel it pulsing strongly against his inner walls, feeling it both in his lower back and deep within his belly.

The next thing to come were the trusts. Murdoc usually wondered at this point just how Russel could roll his hips so rapidly, maintaining a constant pace, causing Murdoc to fall face down on the bed, arms giving out from the sheer force.

Murdoc is struggling to breathe properly as Russel's hand finds his aching, leaking member. Murdoc's orgasm is long since over due, the build up of semen becomes increasingly obvious as his impressive sak begins to tense up. The headphones are nudged aside, a hot, deep growl his heard beside the shell of his ear, causing his cock to twitch.

"Cum for me, babe." Russel orders, nibbling on the shell. Murdoc gives one last whimper as the sudden feeling of pleasure finally releasing is reached, cum spurting from his weeping cock with such a force behind it that Murdoc hardly believes he'll ever stop cumming.

Russel isn't too far behind, getting better at matching his and Murdoc's orgasms, filling his lover's body with his thick, hot cum. Murdoc loved this part the most, reveling in the intense warmth he now felt and semen was pumped inside him. Russel's cock twitched rapidly against Murdoc's prostate, casing the bassist to finally scream out, his own cock began to spasm at the desired stimulation.

"See. You were just too full," Russel reached between the brunette's limp cock. Murdoc simply bats his had away, wanting nothing more to just rest for a minute or two.

"So...what should we try next?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, f-fuck, Russ..." Murdoc is coaxed awake by a soft pair of lips closed around his left nipple. Though he usually enjoyed waking to this type of thing, Murdoc's nipples were far to sensitive for it to feel pleasurable in any way. He would never admit it, but Russel was amazing at playing with the buds on his boyfriend's chest; he was always doing something with them, either rolling them between his fingers before sex or suckling them after. However, his encounters had become too frequent and Murdoc now couldn't handle the slight pain that came with it. The usually soft pink nipples were now a rosy red hue; they swelled and always felt perk, resulting in the bassist having to wear baggier shirts in an attempt to prevent friction; sleeping on his stomach was no longer an option either as he quickly discovered his sheets would rub him wrong, resulting in about five minutes of an uncomfortable pinching on his chest.

"Sorry, babe, just wanted ta wake ya." Russel lets go of him finally, resting his head between the two nubs. Murdoc's chest feels hot, his heart beating a little fast from the sudden wake up call. Russel hums contently, but Murdoc is far from happy; he's uncomfortable now from the nursing and can't seem to ignore it.

"Russ, ngh..." Murdoc groans, turning his head away from the swollen pec. It pulses softly, a feeling Murdoc never really liked unless it was inside of him. Russel only nuzzles his chest in apology, but Murdoc is having done of it today.

"I'm not giving you sex, luv." He finally states, attempting to roll onto his side, however, Russel curled up beside him prevents this.

"Mudz, I'm sorry, a'ight?" The drummer glances up at the bassist, a look of concern etched into his face. Murdoc sighs in defeat, sitting up.

"I'll get ya off, but I'm not having sex with you." Murdoc runs thin fingers through his greasy hair before climbing off the bed, trudging over to his closet. He wouldn't consider himself a tease, though his random collection of sex toys would prove otherwise. He had things from clamps to dildos that swelled to unrealistic sizes, half of this stuff he only dreamed of using on Russel. Actually, now would be a great time for that, knowing that Russel was probably horny enough to not care much about what he did.

Deciding today's theme would be suction, Murdoc sifted through his toys, coming up with some interesting ones. Selecting on of many dildos, this one with a rapidly pulsing head, the bassist went back over to the bed.

"Lay on your back, luv." He grumbled off-handedly, attempting to untangle the toys.

"The hell is that?" Russel raised an eyebrow, but Murdoc simply ignored him, instead, he busied himself with gently rubbing Russel's nipples until they perked up. Small cups were then attached to the buds, tubes leading from those to a small container, not that it was needed or anything. A similar contraption was slid over Russel's semi hard cock, the cool tubes intertwined across his stomach.

"Mudz-"

The dildo, one that, if he had to guess, was easily ten inches long, was pressed against his thigh, long enough to shut him up,

"Mudz! Tha's way too lon-"

"Luv, it'll fit. Trust me." Murdoc looked up from his work. He knew Russel was always nervous to try new things, so some reassurance was needed. Murdoc set the toy down and leaned up to kiss his nerve-wracked boyfriend, "Russ, I'd never do something I thought'd hurt you. You're gonna feel some pressure and if it gets to be too much, tell me." Murdoc kissed Russel's neck softly. He nodded shortly, allowing Murdoc to spread his legs apart and get to work.

The toy was inched in to Russel's body, though his walls naturally contracted around it. Murdoc continued to guide it it, rubbing Russel's soft stomach in an attempt to relax him. It does little to help and around eight inches, Russel has begun to squirm uncomfortably.

"Does it hurt, luv." Murdoc has stopped all movement, counting his boyfriend's rapid breathes.

"F-feels s-so full, man." Russel pants, his body still taking in the toy.

"Need me to stop?" Murdoc goes to remove the toy, but Russel's body clamps down on it.

"S-so deep, ngh!" Russel throws his head back, pushing back on the toy to push it in further. With one swift move, the toy is pushed completely in to Russel's warm body, only the handle is visible at this point. Murdoc, satisfied with his work, reaches for the pump attatched to Russel's nipples. Flipping a switch on the side, the device begins to rhythmically pump Russel's nipples, a low groan follows this.

"Ya like that, huh, luv?" Murdoc smirks, adjusting the settings until that low groan becomes a moan. Setting one pump aside, Murdoc picks up the other, but stops, "How bout ya get on all fours, luv." Murdoc watches as Russel complies, growling as gravity takes over and his nipples are sucked harder. Flipping the switch to the box in his hand, Murdoc watches as Russel's cock is pumped by the machine, any sort of cum getting sucked directly into the containers attached. Reaching for the dildo situated between Russel's legs, Murdoc turns in on as well, watching as a spasm of cum is sucked from his lover soon after. With one more idea to drive Russel crazy, Murdoc reaches beneath the bed. A stetherscope lays on the floor, much to Murdoc's annoyance; the damn thing would be freezing. Shaking his head, Murdoc grabs it, looking back over at his lover on the bed.

Murdoc never could figure out why Russel lover to hear his heart beating during sex, all he did know was when it began to beat hard against Murdoc's chest, Russel was in bliss.

Leaning forward, Murdoc kissed his temple, "I'd like to see that container all filled up, luv. If it gets too overwhelming, the safe word is 'lock'." With the being said, the ear pieces are inserted and Russel watches, dazed as Murdoc presses along his own chest, feeling for his heart beat. Its discovered that the place he feels it beat the hardest is just below his left nipple. Placing the cold end to his chest, Murdoc takes a few deep breaths, feeling his pulse pick up slightly. Russel closes his eyes and the beat fills his ears.

Being a drummer, it would only make sense that Russel would find heart beats soothing or even exciting. Murdoc's was both to him; during sex, it was fast and passionate and Russel couldn't help but feel like Murdoc was his instrument and the way Russel played so perfectly on him made the drummer orgasm a second time.

Laying back, Murdoc watched his drummer writhe on the bed, thick cum coating the inside of the container. Murdoc watched for any signs of discomfort, even pulling at the dildo to see if Russel would give it up; a third and fourth orgasm would prove him wrong. By the fifth and sixth, Russel could hardly process a thought, reduced to nothing but a string of moans. The container was nearly full by the seventh and eight orgasm and by the ninth, Russel could hardly open his eyes.

"Luv, you're breathing a little hard there." Murdoc sat up slowly, watching his boyfriend's love drunk face. Russel could hardly feel as his tenth and eleventh orgasm spilled, completely filling the machine. He was no longer coherent as Murdoc began to shut everything off, the sudden stillness causing Russel to shiver roughly.

"Shh, Rus, luv, you did great." The toys are removed and pushed aside as Murdoc climbs beneath the blanket, tugging Russel close to his body. The trembling doesn't last long as Russel begins to relax, his spent body feeling heavy.

"Such a waste," Murdoc glances at all the saved cum, wondering just how good it would have felt within his own body. Russel smiles lightly as sleep overtakes him.

That sounded like an idea he could get behind.


End file.
